Morning lullabies
by thesoapstar
Summary: Some Happiness for our girls after the not so nice ending to season 8, fluff, fluff and some more fluff. Some stories out there already and so this is my one.


**_A/N I have never written anything before, never was very good at English, but thought I would give it a go. I wrote some other Grey's stuff after this, but this was the first one I did. I have no one to read through them and review before I post, so having said that forgive the mistakes. I would love some creative criticism and pointers so I can tweak the other one before/if I post them if ya'll like what you read. Also I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy just a loving fan! This one was inspired by the Ingrid Michealson's Song Morning lullabies give it a listen she's is quite awesome!_**

_Yesterday_  
_ I woke up_  
_ With your head on my arm_  
_ My hand was numb_  
_ Circulation gone_  
_ But I dared not move the pretty sleeping one_

As the dark haired Latina woman woke, caused by a sensation that was not unbearable but enough to make her stir from her blissful slumber, she soon remembered the cause of the sensation going through her arm. She turns slightly to get a better look at what seems to be a growth of blond messy curls forming on her left arm, the so called growth mutters and mumbles in the cute way that she does before burrowing herself further into the tall Latina's arm.

As Callie watches Arizona in all her morning cuteness, she then realises that she really can't feel her hand and that this beautiful blonde woman who she is lucky enough to call her wife may in fact be the reason she will lose her arm due to a lack of circulation. It isn't often that the two of them get to spend a peaceful morning in bed, with no fear of being paged, no reason to leave the comfort of their warm abode and no tiny human to invade, who just so happens to be with her father this fine morning. Callie noting all of the above factors in her mind decides that losing her arm for this one morning might not be such a bad trade off in the end if she gets to spend it here with Arizona. Reaching over with her other hand Callie begins to play gently with the blonds' hair, curling it then unwinding it, watching the different shades of blond change in the sunlight that filters through their window.

Callie ponders her life up until this point and how they got to where they are, finally everything is falling into place in her messed up crazy life. It was a little over a year ago that they were in that horrible accident, which Arizona still blames herself no matter what Callie says to her. Callie tries to imagine what it would have been like if their places had been switched and Arizona had gone through the wind-shield of the car, she grimaces and then scolds herself for even thinking something so horrid, the thought alone of ever losing her wife is unbearable. With that thought she manoeuvres herself to completely envelope Arizona in a tight protective hug, "I love you" the words come out a bit more worried than Callie had anticipated.

"I love you" came the sluggish and slightly muffled reply, "Are you ok Calliope?"

Callie taken back a bit due to the fact that She didn't realize Arizona was awake, "Oh…Hey there didn't think you where awake, no I'm fine… can't I tell my beautiful wife that I love her for no particular reason?"

Taking a few seconds to reply due to the fact she still isn't fully awake yet, "Hmm no, that's not why I was asking…." Pausing to gather her sluggish thoughts "You're watching me sleep… and most of the time you only watch me sleep when something is up or you're worried about something"

"Oh, well no, nothing is up… I was just thinking about how I never want to lose you or see you in pain, I love you and what you have done and sacrificed for me and-"Callie is cut off by the familiar soft lips of her lover, the kiss is gentle and reassuring, Callie instantly loses thought of anything other than the woman kissing her.

Arizona slowly draws back to reclaim her spot on Callies arm, "Isn't it too early in the morning for that kind of talk Calliope?"

All Callie could do was chuckle and smirk at the comment, "Maybe you can tell me all those things later after we've had out morning sexy time, but now sleep is super right now" Arizona sighed and curled up into more of a ball.

"You're right" Callie chuckled again.

"I know, it's coz I'm awesome" Arizona smiled to herself.

"Well I think I may need my arm back in one piece if you are going to continue to use me as your pillow"

"Oh sorry" Both rolling over and rearranging themselves into a more conventional sleeping layout with Arizona's head nestled into Callies neck nook and legs intertwined. Listening to her steady heart beat and the humming of her wife, she couldn't quite make out the words of the song that Callie was quietly singing it didn't matter much as she surly drifted back into her slumber. Callie breathing in the scent of her love, and feeling her tumble into sleep once again, a broad smile plastered it's self on her face, "sexy time"


End file.
